At present, there are many different educational and recreational games, such as the puzzle game, which fits a wide range of different age groups and becomes a favorite game to players because of its simple structure, simply game rules, easy-to-carry, easy-to-learn, easy-to-play, and highly educational and recreational features. Such educational and recreational games usually comprise a plurality of rectangular chesses of equal size being placed on a chessboard. The game rule requires the player to remove a piece of chess from the chessboard in order to spare a space and allow the rest of chesses to move transversally or longitudinally on the chessboard, such that all chesses can be finally rearranged into a sequential order to show a complete picture of the patterns printed on the chesses. Such game can also be comprised of chesses of different sizes, and the player moves the chesses transversally or longitudinally, such that a specific chess is located at a predetermined location. No matter which form the game takes, the game rule is fixed without too many variations. Perhaps, the game of this sort allows a little variation on the rearranged positions of the chesses, but after playing the game for a while, the player can memorize the solution of the puzzle, and the fun of playing such game will not last long.
In view of the shortcomings of the traditional game described above, the inventor of this invention focused on its problems and started thinking for an improvement to overcome such shortcomings and find a feasible solution. After extensive research and development, the inventor finally invented and designed the method of controlling diffusive games in accordance with this invention.